<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Flynn by Sammanderk2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326704">Babysitting Flynn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019'>Sammanderk2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shake It Up! (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sex Education</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is tasked with making sure Flynn showers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Hunter/Flynn Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw//underage<br/>R/R!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan walked into the Jones's apartment. His soon-to-be-stepmom asked him to babysit Flynn and he quickly agreed. He could use the money and he didn't mind scoring brownie points with the lady marrying his dad. He actually liked kids and Flynn being a cutie didn't hurt.</p><p>"Flynn, I'm here! Your mom should be home in a few hours, so you need to be fed, showered, and asleep before then." Logan called out. He heard Flynn running towards the living room and jump into his arms. Man, he was getting big. He was wearing the jeans he wore to school, but no shirt.</p><p>"Hey Logan! I finished my homework already and had some pizza, so we can play video games until bedtime", Flynn beamed. Logan was suspicious about the validity of his homework being done, but he didn't feel like actually checking. But he wanted to make sure Flynn didn't think he could walk all over him.</p><p>"You still have to shower, buddy", Logan reminded. He could see Flynn scrunch up his face. No 10-year-old liked showering, but Logan knew this was a must. If Flynn's mom was happy, Logan could be called upon again to babysit. Maybe this become a regular income source.</p><p>"Why don't you shower now so we have more uninterrupted time of playing?" Logan offered. Flynn resisted and tried to bargain but Logan stood adamant and pointed to the bathroom. When Flynn stomped his foot, Logan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.</p><p>"Logan, put me down!", Flynn cried, trying not to laugh. He was upset, but this was more fun than walking on his own. Logan put him down once they entered the bathroom and turned around to walk out.</p><p>"Wait", Flynn said, "Can you set the water temperature for me? Mom always makes sure it's not too hot". Logan stopped and acquiesced. As he felt the water and made sure it was nice and warm, unbeknownst to him, Flynn started getting undressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan turned around to let Flynn know the shower was ready only to be greeted with a 10-year-old ass in his face. Flynn was bending down, peeling off his green briefs. Logan felt his mouth water and is cock harden. Thankfully, his dick was aimed down his pant leg, so an awkward moment was avoided. Flynn turned around, unaware of the effect he was having on his babysitter. His prepubescent dick flopping around, he thanked his babysitter and stepped under the water. Logan started to leave the bathroom, but not before capturing the image of a wet Flynn in his mind.</p><p>"I'll be out in the living room if you need anything", Logan called over his shoulder. He started heading to the living room, but took a detour into Flynn's room. He found the hamper and started digging through to find the discarded briefs. He found one that resembled the pair he remembered seeing when he and Flynn were at the skate park.</p><p>It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. They had spent 4 hours together at the park and before they left, Flynn had requested to stop by the bathroom. They took side by side urinals, but Logan couldn't really see Flynn's dick. He was more preoccupied with making his boner go down. While they were washing their hands, Logan noticed Flynn's zipper was undone and the red material was poking out.</p><p>It was this pair of underwear that Logan pulled out of the hamper. Pressing them to his face, he inhaled the young boy's scent. He shoved his hands down his pants, slowly rubbing his length. He could feel his cock harden, head pulsing and leaking pre-cum. He moved one hand to his pants button when heard "LOGAN".</p><p>Logan froze turned around slowly. Realizing the call was coming from the bathroom, he threw the worn underwear back in the hamper and exited Flynn's room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan knocked on the bathroom door, wondering what Flynn wanted. He was still hard and could feel the wet spot on his boxers.</p><p>"Yeah Flynn, what do you need?", Logan called.</p><p>"I need a towel to dry off". Flynn responded. Logan's breath quickened. That meant Flynn was talking to him while naked. Logan looked around, searching for the towels. He found one and knocked on the door, mentally preparing for how he was going to steal a look at Flynn's naked body without making it obvious. Little did he know that his efforts were unnecessary. Flynn swung the door wide open, unabashed to showing his naked form to his babysitter. Logan watched as his charge dried himself off and pulled on his briefs, not caring to get dressed more than that.</p><p>"Video games time?" Flynn grinned. All Logan could do was nod.</p><p>They were about 2 and a half hours into video games when Flynn looked over at his babysitter with an odd look on his face. Logan noticed and faced him.</p><p>"What's up Flynn?" Logan asked.</p><p>Flynn blushed. "Well, you saw my privates. I was wondering if I could see yours." Logan was taken aback. While he was more than willing to engage in dirty activities with the young boy, he could imagine all the ways this could go wrong.</p><p>"I don't know, Flynn"</p><p>"Please? I won't tell anyone, I swear. You're my favorite babysitter and you're going to be my brother soon. I've never had a brother before…", Flynn batted his eyes at Logan. Damn those puppydog eyes. Logan sighed and stood up, unbuttoning his jeans. Flynn's eyes widened as Logan exposed his bulge. Flynn has never known privates could be so big, although he was surprised that there was a dark spot on the front. Had Logan had an accident? The thought left Flynn's mind with everything else when he saw Logan's dick.</p><p>A soft, 5-inch length with a red tip and large balls, the dick was unlike anything Flynn had ever seen. He had never seen a boy with hair down there and Logan had a lot.</p><p>"There you go Flynn, can we go back to vid—" Logan cut himself off. Flynn's hands were on his cock. "W-What're you doing there Flynn?"</p><p>Flynn looked up. "Sorry, I just had to touch it. It's so big!" Logan started to protest that Flynn should probably stop when his dream came true: Flynn started rubbing. Logan moaned as his dick started hardening. Growing to a solid 7.5 inches, it curved up and started leaking. Flynn stared at it and let go.</p><p>"Did I hurt you? Is it supposed to do that? Are you peeing?"</p><p>Logan's conscience flew out the window. "No, I'm not hurt, it feels really good. Yes, it's supposed to do that. No, that's not pee, it's something else we can talk about later, but please don't stop!" Flynn smiled and resumed his rubbing. Going slowly as the cock was too big for his hands, he had to use two hands to wrap all the way around. He could tell from Logan's closed eyes and loud grunts that he was doing good job. More and more not-pee was coming out and getting his hands slick and wet. He started going faster as Logan requested until his arms started hurting. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go, but it didn't matter because Logan's cock exploded, sending white goo all over Flynn's hands, chest, face, and hair.</p><p>"Logan, I just showered!", Flynn yelled. Logan didn't care. He plopped back onto the couch, breathing heavily. Flynn bought his hand up to his face and tasted the goo. Not bad. "Now, what was all that?"<br/>Logan looked over and realized he owed Flynn an explanation. "Let's hop back into the shower and I'll explain."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn was a little annoyed he now had to shower for the second time in one night, but he knew the reward was worth it. He was going to get the answers he wanted. As Logan entered behind him, he could see Logan's private up close. One long vein was running across the top and as the surrounding hairs got wet, they stuck together. They washed themselves and each other off and it was then that Logan touched his private. He started rubbing Flynn the same way he was rubbing himself and Flynn realized why Logan was moaning. This felt really good. Once they were clean, they dried off and walked into Flynn's room just in towels.</p><p>"So?", Flynn sat down on the bed, awaiting his lesson.</p><p>Logan sighed and realized there was no escape here. "As you get older, your body is going to change. You'll get hairier under your arms, on your chest, on your face, and around your private. Your private, aka dick aka cock will get longer, your balls will get bigger and drop, and your voice will get deeper. But a big difference is you'll be able to produce something called sperm. It has other names like jizz and cum, but it doesn't matter. It's what's able to make a woman pregnant. In order to get the cum out of your cock, it has to be rubbed up and down or sucked until it gets hard and then continued until it comes out. When you jizz, it feels really good."</p><p>Flynn sat there, absorbing all the new information. As he processed, he realized his private – no, his dick – was getting hard. He looked below Logan's waist and noticed Logan was hard too. "So, when I rubbed your c-cock, it felt good?"</p><p>Logan smiled. "Yeah, really good."</p><p>Flynn locked eyes with him. "Then can you do it to me?"</p><p>Logan stopped. "If that's what you really want, yes. But keep in mind, you might not be able to shoot out sperm. You should still be able to get the good feeling though."</p><p>Flynn unwrapped his towel, leaving himself bare. His cock was standing stiff, straight up. Logan crossed over and took Flynn's cock in his hand. With two fingers, Logan rubbed, rolling Flynn's balls with his other. Flynn laid back, moaning. Logan smirked and bent down, taking Flynn into his mouth. Flynn cried out, moaning loudly. Within seconds, Flynn's body was shaking, his first dry-cum.</p><p>Flynn rolled over, unknowingly showing Logan his snow-white ass. Logan just stared at it, knowing that was too much for tonight.</p><p>"Thank you Logie. Good night", Flynn mumbled, falling asleep midway his sentence.</p><p>Logan leaned over and kissed the top of his head. He tucked Flynn in and whispered, "Good night, buddy". He closed the door quietly, then went into the bathroom to jerk himself off as many times as he could before he had to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>